Klein Meisje
by Domi Marsu
Summary: "Ben jij een gevallen engel?" vroeg ze. "Nee, klein meisje. Ik ben je ergste nachtmerrie." Het meisje keek verward. "Jij bent het Koekie Monster?" Jaspers mond hing open. "Wat? Nee!" "Oh, Koekie Monster is mijn ergste nachtmerrie." Zei het meisje hoogmoedig. Jasper zuchtte. De jeugd van tegenwoordig. One-Shot. (Dit is de vertaling van de fanfiction 'Little Girl' van DayJune)
_A/N: Deze fic is een vertaling van de fanfiction 'Little Girl' van DayJune. Ik heb hem mogen vertalen, en hoop dat jullie deze vertaling leuk vinden. Deze fic is niet nagelezen door anderen, dus het kan best zijn dat er nog spelfoutjes in zitten._

 _Twilight behoordt tot Stephanie Meyer._

 **Klein Meisje**

Jasper Whitlock was een schaduw in de nacht terwijl hij dorstig keek naar het verlichte raam. Hij had niet meer gejaagd in dagen, en niemand wist wanneer hij zou breken. Hij moest nu bloed hebben, maar hij moest het discreet krijgen. Het enige huis in kilometers te vinden was, was degene voor hem, en hoewel hij niet wist wat voor soort persoon in die kamer leefde, maakte het hem niet echt uit. Hij was een monster. Hij had dat lang geleden al geaccepteerd, aangezien niemand iets anders had gezegd.

Zijn behendige lichaam droeg hem terwijl sprong van boomtak naar boomtak totdat eindelijk, hij dicht bij het raam was. Zonder te checken wie er binnen was, duwde hij het raam open en sprong naar binnen, er voor zorgend dat hij zich snel verstopte achter de gordijnen. Tijdens het verstoppen deed hij het raam dicht.

Tot zijn verbazing, was een klein meisje op haar bed aan het zitten, een boek aan het lezen. Ze leek ongeveer 7 of 8, maar daar was ze, een boek aan het lezen wat tieners horen te lezen. Ze was naar de plaats waar Jasper zich aan het verstoppen was aan het kijken met een wetende expressie op haar gezicht.

"Wie is daar?" het meisje riep, niet bang, niet bezorgd. Gewoon nieuwsgierig.

Jaspers ogen werden groot in antwoord. Hij bleef stil. Hij zou gewoon moeten vertrekken. Maar terwijl hij aan het omdraaien was om precies dat te gaan doen, viel de geur van het meisje zijn neus aan. Haar bloed… het was hemels. Voordat hij het wist, was hij voor het kind. Haar bruine ogen werden groter- maar niet met angst. Ze waren bijna… bewonderend.

Hij nam een stap terug, zijn bloedlust overmeesterd door een ander gevoel dat hij al een tijdje niet meer had gevoeld… Schuld.

Het kind sprak weer. "Ben jij een gevallen engel? Ik over hen gelezen in boeken. Ze zijn heel mooi. Je heb niet de geknipte vleugels, maar voor de rest, pas jij helemaal bij de beschrijving. Een beetje verloren, alleen, … gekweld"

Jasper was onthutst. Het kind was veel slimmer dan hij had verwacht. Heel veel.

"Nee, klein meisje. Ik ben je ergste nachtmerrie." Antwoorde hij in een hese stem, bitter lachend.

Het meisje dacht hierover na. Ze zag er verward uit, alsof ze er zeker van was geweest dat hij een gevallen engel was. "Jij bent het Koekie Monster?" Ze keek sceptisch toen ze dit zei.

Jasper merkte dat zijn mond was opgevallen. Wat in hemelsnaam is een Koekie Monster? "Wat? Nee!"

"Oh, omdat het Koekie Monster mijn ergste nachtmerrie is" zei het meisje hoogmoedig, terwijl ze geërgerd keek. "Dus, als jij niet het Koekie Monster bent, en geen gevallen engel, wat ben je? Jij kan zeker geen mens zijn."

Jasper was stil, zijn keuzes aan het overwegen. Hij kon nu weg rennen, en het meisje zou tot de conclusie komen dat ze had gedroomd dat hij hier was, maar iets aan haar trok hem naar haar. Misschien was het haar slimme, maar toch onschuldige, persoonlijkheid, of de manier waarop ze niet bang voor hem was. Of misschien was het de manier dat ze hem liet voelen, alsof hij geen monster was. Misschien was het haar bloed. Maar iets aan haar maakte dat hij wilde blijven en naast haar gaan zitten terwijl zij sprak in haar melodieuze stem. Hij voelde zich beschermend.

Hij had door dat ze aan het wachten was op een antwoord, dus gaf hij haar de beste die hij haar kon geven. "Je hoeft niet te weten wat ik ben, klein meisje."

"Ten eerste, ik ben geen klein meisje. Ten tweede, ik moet het wel weten. Ik heb al zoveel boeken gelezen waarin de personages beschreven zijn die precies op jou lijken, en ik moet- en als ik zeg moet, dat bedoel ik ook moet, de waarheid weten. Zijn bovennatuurlijke wezens echt?" Haar wangen bloosden toen ze klaar was met haar tirade, en Jaspers gif overspoelde zijn mond terwijl het bloed in haar wangen steeg.

Zo aanlokkelijk.

Maar oh zo verboden.

Jasper grinnikte. "Bovennatuurlijke wezens? Hm, laat me eens kijken. Het hangt er vanaf. Klein meisje, jij gelooft wat je wilt geloven."

Met die woorden, dwong hij zichzelf uit het raam te springen, haar kreten en tegenspraken negerend. Hij had het niet in zich om achter te blijven. Want voor de eerste keer in een hele tijd, voelde hij zich alsof hij geen monster was.

 _Bedankt, klein meisje_ Jasper dacht voordat hij zich de nacht in haastte.


End file.
